Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells. More particularly, present embodiments relate to a system and method for power transmission to drilling rig components.
During a drilling process via a drilling rig, a drill string (e.g., a tubular of the drill string) may be supported and hoisted about the drilling rig by a hoisting system for eventual positioning of the drill string down hole in a well (e.g., a wellbore). As the drill string is lowered into the well, a drive system may rotate the drill string to facilitate drilling. At the end of the drill string, a bottom hole assembly (BHA) and a drill bit may press into the ground to drill the wellbore.
Generally, a top drive (e.g., of the drive system) imparts rotation to the drill string to facilitate maneuvering the drill string in and out of the wellbore. For example, the top drive causes the drill string to rotate as the drill string contacts the walls of the wellbore, such that the rotational energy of the drill string overcomes the frictional force between the wellbore and the drill string. Further, components proximate to a drill floor of the drilling rig may rotate one or more sections of tubular of the drill string for engaging or disengaging the tubular sections with one another and/or with saver subs disposed between each section of tubular. In some instances, rotation of the drill string via the top drive (or components proximate to the top drive) or via components proximate to the drill floor frustrates power transmission to various components (e.g., rotating components) of the drill string. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved power transmission to components of the drilling rig is desired.